Guilty Innocence
by Iridescent Wind
Summary: It started off as an innocent prank. Now Aidou is questioning his own sanity. Who is commiting the heinous crimes at Cross Academy? And will Aidou live long enough to find out the truth? Read on as our favorite vampire battles himself to find the truth.
1. Distasteful Prank

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight. Anyone have a tissue?

I consider this my introductory chapter. It is not really told from Aidou's POV, but it's necessary. The chapters after this will follow Aidou. As they would say, this is just to get the ball rolling. The story begins after a short proluge from our favorite VK vampire, Aidou.

Enjoy! ^.^

* * *

A pair of ancient doors blocked my path forward. They were very large and ornate, perhaps fifteen feet tall with intricately carved details. As my smoldering gaze bore into the aged wood, I wondered when these doors had last permitted someone entrance to the room beyond. Despite the years of disuse, the heavy doors opened readily, albeit with much groaning, before the immensity of my wrath.

Never before had I been so completely consumed with fury. It filled the very core of my being and I still had plenty to spare. I had my reasons for being angry. Very good, reasonable reasons. Honest, I did! You see, out in this world somewhere, a despicable person had played me, tricked me, pulled the so called wool over my eyes. This may be impossible for you to believe, but at times I had even questioned my own sanity! However, despite the hardships I faced, this ordeal would soon be over. As the sunlight illuminated the dust drifting softly in the stale air, I looked upon the face of my enemy, the one who was brainless enough to frame me. And I promise, they would deeply regret involving Hanabusa Aidou in their crimes!

But this is not where my story begins. No, this story started nearly a month before. It began with a cool autumn night, some sweet smelling blood, and an innocent prank gone too far.

()()

(")(")

The darkness of night cloaked Cross Academy. Pale moonlight glittered on the delicate frost that laced the edges of the academy's windows. Inside, students wearing the white uniforms of the Night Class were stretching as the last classes before dawn came to a close. The gentle murmur of talk blanketed the room as the students gathered their things and began to drift into the slightly frigid air towards the Moon Dorms.

For the most part, the Moon Dorms were like any other dormitory. During the school year, the students are housed inside the cozy buildings. Unlike most schools, however, Cross Academy held two such dorms. The Moon Dorms, which is where the Night Class students relax, and a second one known as the Sun Dorms. This is where the Day Class students sleep. The Moon Dorm, however, is unique in itself. Most notably perhaps is the iron spiked wall that encompasses the entire building. Only a select few knew if the wall had been built to protect the students within, or to keep them contained. Because the children who attended the Night Classes were very special. Different. In fact, they weren't even human.

Cross Academy is the only school in existence who teaches both humans and vampires on the same campus. For various reasons, this little fact is kept secret from the Day Class. Over time, the headmaster of Cross Academy hopes to be able to reveal the truth to the human students without worry of causing a panic. Because the academy's ultimate goal is to establish a mutual relationship of understanding between both races.

Despite the benefits, attending the academy is not an easy choice for the vampires. The Night Class students who go to the academy are forced to rebel against their desire for human blood. To stave off this ever present thirst, a blood tablet was created. For some vampires, however, the transition is not easy or even possible. For those, the most merciful path is a swift death. For the unlucky, a slow decent into something little more than an animal who possess an insatiable thirst for blood. The vampires who choose to attend the academy strive for a new future. And so they readily accept this risk, dreaming of a new dawn.

**^.^**

Five such vampires, Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Souen, Takuma Ichijo, Senri Shiki, and Rima Touya, walked together in the early morning predawn. Separately or together, these individuals possessed an impressive aura, even among their peers in the Night Class.

Leading this striking group strode Akatsuki. Considered tall among vampires, he was one of the tallest in the school. With his untamed, light orange hair, deep amber eyes, and mostly unbuttoned shirt, he had earned the nickname of Wild among his fans from the Day Class girls. Matching his pace, Ruka was striking in her own way. She possessed an elegance that showed in her delicate facial features. Waist long, dark peach colored hair fluttered in the breeze as distant rose tinted eyes gazed ahead steadily. Trailing a short distance behind the pair, good friends Takuma, Senri, and Rima were immersed in their own private discussion. Takuma was the vice-president of the Moon Dorms. Uncharacteristically cheerful and friendly for a vampire, he has short, pale blond hair and bright green eyes that smile softly. Indifferent to the conversation taking place around him, Senri displayed a striking beauty. Peaking from between strands of his dark hair, clear blue eyes contrasted perfectly with the reddish-brown hair that fell messily about his pale face. Walking close enough to brush against Senri, Rima is the youngest of the group. Wearing her strawberry blond hair in twin pigtails, she has glassy dark blue eyes and possesses a detached quality about her. Certainly anyone who looked upon these five inhumanly attractive vampireswould become mesmerized.

Akatsuki set a brisk pace for the dorm building. The tall vampire was in a bit of a rush to return to his roommate. He was slightly concerned for his smaller cousin, Hanabusa Aidou. As the sun had begun to set over the school earlier that night, he had been alarmed to find his roommate was running a slight fever and coughing a little. Although it didn't look to be serious, Akatsuki had insisted his cousin stay in bed for the night and rest. Naturally, the blond had protested, claiming he couldn't disappoint his fans from the Day Class. In the end, however, Akatsuki had won the argument. Perhaps threatening to tie his smaller cousin to the bed was a bit over the top, but Akatsuki was fine with it if he got the results he wanted.

And so naturally Akatsuki was the first to walk through the large doors leading into the Moon Dorms. As the tall vampire entered the foyer, his body responded instantly. Instincts took control as his senses became heightened, searching for the threat. Filing through behind, it was apparent to the other four vampires that something was not as it should be. A look of unease shifted silently between the close friends.

Drifting fragrantly on the cool air, the unmistakably, sweet scent of blood tickled their noses.

In unspoken agreement, the five friends rushed from the entrance and headlong into one of the many side passages that led deeper into the Dorms. Takuma took the lead, with the other four following close behind the pale haired blond. Each of them had the same question spinning through their thoughts, 'Who was foolish enough to try something like this? Who was insane enough to break Kaname's most sacred rule? Certainly there was an innocent explanation for this?'

The door, when they came upon it, was locked from the inside. The friends shared a look confirming their resolve. Akatsuki stepped forward and forcefully opened the door with his shoulder. The wood cracked at the hinges and leaned drunkenly into the room. Everyone crowded in behind the orange haired vampire, dying to sate their burning curiosity. Inside, their worst fears were confirmed.

It was apparent the spare room had been unoccupied and unused for ages. First to greet their noses was the musky scent of neglect. Dust had settled thick upon every surface. Abandoned cobwebs clung desperately to the corners as lone strands dangled from the ceiling like tattered ribbons. A battered desk, the only piece of furniture in the room, had been slid roughly against one of the far walls. And framed perfectly against the open window, stood the source of the sweet smelling blood.

A girl wearing the black uniform of the Day Class was clutched in a tight embrace. Her head was thrown back, liquid brown eyes shone brightly with shock and her mouth stretched open in a silent scream. Her spine was arched and she clutched desperately at the clean and pressed white uniform of her attacker. Leaning over the girl, the vampire was latched greedily onto his prey's milky neck. Locks of golden blond hair spilled over the predator's face hiding it from view. A trail of gleaming red blood escaped from around his delicate mouth.

"B-bastard! What do you think you're doing?" A second group of vampires had also followed the trail of blood hanging thick in the air. Rivaling Akatsuki in height, a dark haired vampire pushed his way to the front of the small group. "Taking the blood of a human… Kaname will have your head for this!"

Liquid pools of darkness gazed heatedly across the room at the blond vampire who had lost his mind. Known as Yuuta, the newly arrived vampire was built thin, but had an air of strength that surrounded him. Restrained by a pony tail at the base of his slender neck, long, inky black hair dropped down the center of his back. Already pale, his dark colored hair accented this fact.

Slowly, the blond vampire detached his white fangs from the smooth neck of his victim. Taking the time to lap up the spilt blood, before letting the limp body of the girl drop to the dusty floor. The group of vampires watching tensed. They were prepared to fight this renegade vampire if he chose to resist.

As they looked on, his shoulders began to tremble in fear. Which was reasonable, given the situation he was in. This vampire had just been caught in the act of something terrible. Apparently rejecting the blood tablets, he had given in to his desire for human blood. All the evidence they needed was laying at his feet. Now he was facing crippling odds of even leaving this dusty room alive. And if he somehow managed that, he would then have to face Kaname's judgment. Not an enviable position.

However, the watching vampires were stunned by the sound they were hearing. Soft and low to begin with, it was quickly escalating into pure hysterical laughter. He threw back his golden head and laughed so uncontrollably that tears sprang to his eyes and began streaming down his pale face. Soon the blond vampire was bending over again, gripping his aching sides and gasping for air.

Facing him across the room, multiple pairs of very annoyed, very angry red eyes glared menacingly at the blond who had, without a doubt, lost his mind. Most of the vampires relaxed and shifted into annoyed postures.

"Aidou!" came the sharp call of a commanding voice. Ruka stepped forward. "Explain your actions. What are you playing at?"

"The look… Your faces…!" the blond managed to gasp out. Hanabusa was having a difficult time quelling his laughter. "Priceless!"

Enraged, Ruka raised her fist and took a menacing step towards the defenseless blond prankster. However, she halted as Ichijo brushed past her.

Takuma bent down to examine the 'body' of the 'victim'. "A doll," he explained to the others. " And a very well made one at that. And the blood…?" he questioned himself. Brushing a finger along the lifelike doll's neck, he licked the tacky blood off his finger. "Squirrel?" He turned questioning green eyes up to the blond. "You used squirrel blood? Aidou, you are so mean. To play a trick like that…"

"Che." Annoyed, Rima turned and waved a hand in the air. "Waste of time." Face lacking emotion, Senri followed Rima out of the room, silently agreeing with the other model.

Akatsuki leaned impassively against the door frame, his arms crossed in front of his chest. This was just the sort of stunt his cousin would think of pulling. Childish, out of hand, crossing all sorts of lines, …and brilliant. There was just one fault with his cousins plans, he never considered the consequences. Not once. The orange haired vampire sighed as he heard the declaration he had been waiting for. He opened his amber eyes to gaze at Souen.

"Kaname will be furious when he hears about this!" Ruka was saying heatedly. "You went too far this time Aidou. I hope you're prepared to face the consequences."

Once again, it was Akatsuki's turn to play peacekeeper for his cousin's sake. "Souen," he began gently, "There was no harm done. It was a harmless, albeit distasteful, trick. Leave Kaname be. He has enough to deal with without having to listen to Hanabusa's little joke too."

Takuma chimed in, "Kaname is in a meeting with the Headmaster and is not expected to come back to the Moon Dorm until very late in the morning." Offering counseling, he added, "I would not disturb him with this today. If you insist, then I suggest you wait until tonight when he has gotten some rest."

Although clearly not happy about it, Ruka seemed to be thinking over Kain's and Ichijo's words. It was true, she didn't want to bother Kaname with something as petty as Aidou's pranks. The dorm leader had seemed distracted by something recently. Although he wouldn't tell them any details.

"Fine. I will let it be. This time." Ruka leveled her rose colored eyes at the blond prankster. "Do not ever pull something like this again, Aidou. I promise you, you will not like the results." She turned on her heel, pale peach colored hair fanning out behind her. She remained oblivious to the pink tongue sticking out of Hanabusa's mouth.

Hanabusa was in the clear. It was unbelievable, but it seemed as if he would go unpunished for his little trick. However, they had overlooked someone. "Vice dorm leader," the tall, dark haired vampire from earlier complained, stepping forward, "you can not let Aidou go unpunished for this!"

Drawing Yuuta's ire, Hanabusa snorted with contempt. Spreading his arms wide, he challenged, "What have I done wrong? What rules have I broken?"

"You created a disturbance!" Yuuta threw back readily.

Good mood vanishing, Hanabusa dropped his arms. It was clear this low class vampire was getting under his skin. "If there was a disturbance, you created it yourself," he replied irritably.

At his words, Yuuta's face contorted into rage. He growled, "I will not stand for this! You have mocked everything Kaname has tried to create!" He turned to address Ichijo, "Vice dorm leader, if you do not punish him, then I will go to Kaname in the evening to report his behavior. I am certain he will not be pleased to hear about Aidou's actions or your lack of them!"

"Enough, Yuuta!" Takuma stood to face the irate vampire. "I shall handle the situation. You may leave now," he dismissed.

Shaking with barely contained anger, Yuuta closed his hands into fists, drawing half moon shaped cuts where his fingernails pierced his skin. "Very well," he said bowing slightly, his silky black hair sliding to hang over his shoulder. Tight lipped, he turned and exited the room. The crowd outside swirled and drew back as he stalked away.

Sighing, Takuma raised a hand to his forehead. Easing the lines from his face, the pale blond vampire turned fluidly to addressed the curious vampires craning their heads around the doorframe. "I said that I will handle this. Everyone is welcome to leave now."

Grudgingly, and with much complaining, the crowd dispersed. Aidou stood with his arms folded and a smirk molding his lips, watching with much amusement as everyone filed away.

"Aidou," Takuma said returning his attention to the blond vampire, "to tell the truth, this was a very distasteful prank. You are getting off with a warning this time, but please watch yourself in the future. This could have had a very bad outcome." His jade green eyes searched disgruntled turquoise. "Well, I guess no harm was done," he conceded. As he walked past Kain, he lightly laid a hand on the taller vampire's arm. "Please look after him."

And so, it was just the two cousins left standing in the dust laden room. Akatsuki hadn't moved from his position leaning against the doorframe. Head turned to the side, his deep amber gaze observed his cousin passively. Hanabusa still stood framed against the lightening sky seen through the window. His beautiful, golden locks of hair were arranged in a seemingly messy style around his face. Brows drawn together in annoyance, his sharp teeth had sunk into his lower lip, drawing blood.

After a time, Akatsuki broke the silence, "You crossed a line, Hanabusa."

Spinning on his friend, Hanabusa spat out, "It was completely innocent! Why can't anyone see that? It was just a doll dressed up in a Day Class's uniform. Even the blood was fake!" Pouting childishly now, he complained, "It was everyone else's fault for overreacting."

Sighing, Akatsuki saw he wasn't going to get his cousin to see his mistake. "Be that as it may, I think it would be best if you apologized to them in the evening."

After a moment, Hanabusa lowered his unhappy turquoise eyes. "Fine," the blond consented reluctantly, his shoulders slumping in defeat. As the two cousins entered the hallway and walked side by side back toward their room, Hanabusa added in a whine, "It's not like I would have done something like that for real. Even if they were my blood type."

"I know, Hanabusa."

* * *

Whew! Chapter 1: complete!

The concept for this story came to me while I was day dreaming. And it wouldn't leave me alone until I had fleashed it out. So now my Muse has coerced me into posting it up to FF. In total, I plan to have roughly eight chapters when this is done, with the chance of a sequel if it does well enough.

Alright, I have a confession. I do not write for the readers. (Whoa, really?) Yes, I freely admit that I selfishly write for myself. So please reveiw and stroke my ego! (In truth, I want to know how I did. I'm not totally satisfied with this chaper. As writers, I believe we are born with insecurities.) :/

Stay tuned for Chapter 2: is Aidou actually going to apologise? Shocker!

~Iri Wind


	2. Apologies?

Enjoy!

**Recap:** _Night class students return to the Moon dorms only to smell the scent of fresh blood in the air. Rushing to the source, they find Hanabusa Aidou bent over the form of a young girl. However, it's just a prank the blond vampire has played on them. His ruse, however, upsets a few of his friends and he is warned that if he ever does something similar, they wouldn't be as forgiving._

* * *

I open my eyes. The sun is weak, but bright. I raise a pale hand to shield them. I'm laying down on soft grass. A breeze, cool with the coming autumn, rushes through the trees overhead. I sit up, looking around. It takes me precious seconds to remember what I had been doing or even who I was. Following… Tracking… Hunting… Yes, I had been hunting. The prey I was chasing had smelled so delectable. The thought alone had me salivating at the memory.

But where had it escaped to?

There is a large structure to my left. It is constructed from large blocks of gray stone, perhaps a cathedral? It has fallen into a state of disrepair. There is an air of abandonment surrounding it. Vines, heavy and green, cling to the stone. They look eerily like hands, reaching up to a higher power, begging for a salvation they shall never find. I tear my gaze from the unnerving sight, a shiver tingles up my spine.

Otherwise, it is just a clearing, slightly overgrown and unattended. Tall conifers surround the area. They look like sentries, oppressive and towering with their height. I feel insignificant under their disapproving gaze as they watch me sitting in the grass. I stand up, uneasy now. I shouldn't be here. Nervously, I rub my palms on the white pants I'm wearing. Why had I come? Oh, that's right. The delicious prey I had been chasing. Where had it gone?

Spotting an overgrown trail, I strike out across the meadow and into the forest. It is not easy traveling. Vines hang low enough to catch me about the neck, thickets block my path and tangle in my hair, and the roots attempt to trip me with every step I take. I must have traveled in many strange circles. Certainly, I was now completely lost. The sun climbs higher into the sky, peaking down through dappled leaves. Worry begins to set in. Questions spin through my head. What if I never found my way out? What if I wandered in this forest, lost and hungry until I starved? Was there anyone out there that would wonder where I had gone? Anyone that would search for me? I begin to panic, sweat beading on my forehead and sliding down my spine.

That is when I smell it. It itches my nose. I halt where I stand. The breeze tickles my face, taunting me with the sweet smell. Turning, I attempt to determine the direction of the wind. As I walk, sounds are carried to me as well. I can not distinguish them. I break into a jog, certain I'm heading in the right direction. Laughter. I hear voices now. Relief sweeps through me. I release a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

I'm standing just inside the edge of the trees. Manicured lawns spread out before me. Low hedges and sparkling fountains follow many wandering paths. Presiding over this garden, an enormous castle stands tall. Numerous windows from the cold stone gaze upon the grounds with a glassy stare.

To my right, I hear the soft tinkle of china. There are three of them. Girls, around my age, sitting on a blanket with their knees drawn up underneath them. Each of them is wearing the same uniform. Black long sleeved jackets with white trim and matching black skirts. Arrayed around them on top of the blanket is a small feast. In the center, a plate piled high with sandwiches, a container of thin crackers, another containing small cookies, a teapot made of delicate looking pink porcelain, and, uncovered next to the edge of the blanket, perched a simple, undecorated chocolate cake.

I start, puzzled. They are wearing the mirror opposite of the white clothes I am wearing. What does this mean? Do I also attend this school? Not having many other choices, I step out from behind the low branches of the trees shielding me. With much apprehension, I walk cautiously up to the three girls. Their scent… is intoxicating. My eyes glaze over. It takes so much effort to stop myself from rushing the girls. The humans. The prey.

My senses are thrown into overdrive. I'm overwhelmed. It leaves me reeling. I swear I'm standing still, and yet the world around me is slowly spinning. Everything appears crisp and sharp. Smells assault my nose. In slow motion, I see the three pretty prey glance at me. Then they are screaming something and standing. Strange, they do not seem to fear me. More like adoration. They are running towards me. I can not believe this. My prey is actually running _towards_ me. How peculiar.

I didn't even realize I had moved until I was standing next to one of the pretty, pretty prey. I can see she is nearly as shocked as I am. I cannot contain myself any longer. Bending low, I sweep the hair away from her creamy, soft neck. I'm starving. I do not savor the smell wafting off her as I plunge my pointed teeth into her skin.

Bliss. Ecstasy. This is heaven. It is like nothing I have ever tasted. The sweet taste of her blood fills my mouth. I am drawing it too fast. I cannot swallow it all. A portion of it leaks from my lips, trailing down her neck. There is screaming. Jolted from my meal, I look up to find… the ceiling?

Hanabusa sat up in his bed, heart pounding out of his chest. Shakily, he raised a hand to his mouth. Two small, sharp, pointy teeth met his questing fingers. He drew them back, but saw no blood on them. What… what just happened? The dream, it had been so… real. And the blood, how long had it been since he had last tasted human blood? A wave of dizziness swept over him. He leaned forward, pressing a hand to his head. He didn't feel well. No, that wasn't quite right. He felt… amazing. And it scared him a little.

Hanabusa looked around the room, checking that everything was as it should be. Searching for anything that was out of place. Across the room, in the twin to his own four poster bed, Akatsuki slept peacefully, even snoring softly. The pale orange haired vampire managed to spread his entire body over every usable inch of the mattress and kicked the covers into a pile at his feet.

Scanning the rest of the room, Hanabusa checked on his treasures, various objects that held very dear memories for him. A table displayed his smaller trinkets, such as bent spoons and a bouquet of purple flowers that were browning around the edges. While a tall glass cabinet standing in the corner guarded his slightly larger pieces, a few rather large battered tomes and two whole shelves dedicated to chipped and broken glassware. The largest pieces of his collection were leaning against one of the walls beside his bed, a beautiful painting of the countryside with a giant gash through the center, a coat stand that lay in two pieces, and, for some odd reason, a broom that had lost nearly all of it's bristles.

Yes, everything was as it should be.

Blinking, he realized for the first time that the room was sunny. Painfully so. The curtain draped over their window had come undone. Light from the midday sun streamed into the bedroom, cheerfully bright. Irritably, Hanabusa tossed his covers aside and rose from his plush four poster bed, crossing the rug barefoot to re-secure the blasted thing.

By the time he sunk back down into his mattress, the last wisps of his realistic dream were fading.

As the golden locks of his hair touched the pillow, the reason he had woken up in the first place was a distant memory.

Within seconds he was sound asleep. No more dreams visited him that day.

****

^.^

Smiling contently, Hanabusa snuggled deeper into his soft pillow. What a wonderful sleep that had been! He felt so rested, it was difficult for him to justify opening his eyes. Yet the insistent gurgle of his stomach urged him crawl out of his little nest. Stretching relaxed muscles, he yawned widely, displaying his perfect, pearly white teeth. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he swung pajama clad legs off of the bed and walked towards the bathroom he shared with his taller cousin, Akatsuki.

Thinking of his cousin… Hanabusa reemerged from the bathroom holding a toothbrush. Oh. It appeared his cousin had already left. The four-poster bed belonging to Akatsuki was unoccupied and made. Rolling his eyes, Hanabusa noted that there was not a wrinkle to be seen in the comforter. Shrugging his shoulders, he strolled back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Forty-five minutes later, Hanabusa closed the bedroom door behind him, all set to begin another day. The spotless, white uniform he wore was pressed and free of wrinkles. His golden hair was perfectly arranged. His shoulders were as light as his mood and a small smile tugged gently at his lips. His gut told him it was going to be his day, nothing could possibly touch him. Even the thought of apologizing to his friends didn't lower his good mood. He whistled a cheerful tune as he practically skipped down the corridor.

Those were the feelings trilling through the blonde's body as he arrived at the balcony overlooking the common room. He stood frozen, one hand poised on the rail as he gazed silently at the scene below. No smile adorned his lips. No tune floated in the air. Instead, a knot was beginning to grow in his stomach and lines of worry creased his forehead.

His friends were gathered in the room below him. Most were either standing or resting against a wall, although Takuma leaned heavily into the cushions of the couch. A tense atmosphere weighed down upon the room, blanketing it with an unseen tension. In the center of the gathering, his cousin stood opposite to Ruka.

Clearly an argument was in progress. But that couldn't possibly be the case. Because his cousin cared deeply for Ruka, worshiped her. To his knowledge, there was not a single thing in this world that would pit him against her.

Their voices carried up to where he stood and he listened in. "-jump to conclusions," his cousin was saying. "There may be an explanation to all of this."

Ruka snorted in contempt. "Really, Kain. I know it's your reflex to protect him, but you can not ignore the facts. Besides," she added, waving a hand dismissively in the air, "that one _always_ has an excuse. And after what happened yesterday…" She trailed off, leaving the imagination to complete the sentence.

Apparently deciding this discussion had progressed far enough, Ichijo broke in with finality, "Ruka, Akatsuki, stop it both of you. All we have is speculation and the words of two distraught Day class girls. Let's not condemn him on this evidence alone."

Recognizing the conversation had come to a close, Hanabusa decided it was now safe to join his friends. Easing the lines of concern from his face, he slid on a mask to conceal the uneasy suspicion nibbling at the corners of his stomach. Smiling as if the heavens themselves shown down upon him, the blond vampire detached his chilled fingers from the railing and descended the grand staircase. Part way down, the other vampires took notice of his arrival. An abrupt silence blanketed the group. His smile became fixed, but he did not falter.

"Hello!" he said with an extra dose of sugar. "How did everyone sleep today?"

In return, his greeting received an awkward silence. 'This isn't good,' he thought to himself, beginning to fidget. "Ah… Well…"

"Good evening, Aidou." Takuma rose smoothly from the couch. Hanabusa noted his smile was a bit forced around the edges. After a short pause, there followed a collective round of greetings from the other vampires gathered in the room. Senri bowed politely while Rima's greeting was clearly dismissive, and his cousin's voice held a touch of anxiety. Ruka only glared at the blond.

"Ah, um." The blond cleared his throat while thinking frantically, 'What happened? Certainly this isn't about what I did yesterday? Maybe I ought to just apologize to them…?'

"Yes, well," he began faltering, "I am glad to find you all here because I would like to officially apologize to everyone." Everyone looked at him dubiously. "While I lay in bed, I reflected on my actions from this morning, and I now realize I took things too far. If you will forgive me, I would very much like to be allowed to make it up to each of you." At this point, Hanabusa peeked at his audience to see the affect of his words. He was astonished to find that even Ruka looked taken aback. 'Boy,' he thought to himself, 'I'm on a role! Maybe I ought to do this more often.' Relaxing into his role now, the blond vampire flourished a hand in the air and continued with his apology. "I mean, how was I supposed to know that none of you could appreciate my talent? I guess some people just can't see the time and effort I put into my creative escapades. Really, who can blame you for having such close sighted minds? You will be happy to know that I forgive each of you." Finishing up, he smiled brilliantly down on his friends. Who knew apologizing could be so much fun?

He was completely oblivious to the frowns ceasing his 'friends' faces, and, in some cases, outright anger. "Of all the nerve! How dare you-!" Ruka began, stepping forward as if to strangle the impossible blond. "I warned you this morning, if any other stunts like that one were pulled, you would regret it." Before she could say and more, however, Takuma raised a placating hand.

"Wait a moment, Ruka. I think it would be best if we asked for Aidou's side of the story before we accuse him of anything." Tightlipped, Ruka nodded her assent. "I'll listen, but-

"What is going on?" Hanabusa snapped as he descended the remaining steps. "Everyone is whispering about something and I have no idea what it is. If there is something you want to say, just say it! If you are accusing me of something, tell me!"

"Do not claim innocence!" Cold fury laced her words. "You know-"

As sudden as the flipping of a switch, silence blanketed the room. In unison, all heads turned to the sound of a door opening. From beyond, a tangible wrath could be felt. As the door opened, an oppressive power that instilled fear and dread upon all it touched filled the room, pressing down heavily on everyone in the room. It became an effort for the blond vampire just to gain a breath.

"Kaname." The single name dropped from Hanabusa's lips like a stone heavy with dread. He could only watch as the pureblood entered the room, not unlike a deer watching as the wolf stalks closer.

Anger was evident in every portion of the dorm leader's bearing. Waves of furious energy radiated threateningly from the pureblood vampire. His mouth was slightly down turned showing his immense displeasure. Briefly, Hanabusa was able to meet Kaname's hard crimson eyes before he was forced to drop his gaze to the floor. An uncontrollable shiver swept throughout his being.

The other vampires present were silent, sharing a look of uncertainty. They had never seen the pureblood this angry before. Akatsuki turned a concerned expression on his younger cousin.

Walking evenly, his cold gaze unwavering, the pureblood vampire prowled across the marble floor. Hanabusa swallowed as the pureblood stopped directly in front of him.

Distractedly, the blond vampire was aware of a second person slipping in behind Kaname to lean against one of the walls beside the door. Flashing silver hair and a black uniform identified this second person as Day Class prefect Zero. Hanabusa's eyes narrowed slightly. What business did the lower class vampire have inside the moon dorms? This situation wasn't sitting well with the blond vampire.

"I was informed of your prank this morning." Stated, Kaname, drawing back the blond's attention. "I am disappointed in you Aidou, such childish things I had believed to be beneath you. It seems, however, that is not the only area that I have misjudged you." Indicating the prefect against the wall, he continued, "Zero brought an urgent report to my attention. Do you know what that report contained?"

Hanabusa licked his lips nervously. Ice should be dropping from the pureblood's mouth, his words were so cold. "I don't know," he managed to whisper out. Where was this leading? From the way Kaname was speaking, this had nothing to do with his prank. So what was he in trouble for?

At a nod from the dorm leader, Zero stepped away from the wall and stated, "This afternoon, a girl from the day class was attacked. The incident took place on the edge of the forest. According to the two witnesses, a boy emerged from the trees and promptly attacked their friend. An investigating prefect found the victim who is now in the infirmary recovering from a very serious case of anemia. She possessed two puncture marks along her neck."

"The two witnesses," Kaname picked up, "claimed their friend was attacked by a student from the Night Class. And the person they named in the report?" Kaname looked directly at the blond vampire as his next words dropped from his lips. "Aidou… Hanabusa."

Oh, was that all? Hanabusa relaxed. By the way Kaname was speaking, he had thought he was in serious trouble. "Well, they're wrong. I've been asleep all day. Tell them they need to have their vision checked, 'cause I cert-"

The slap was little more than a blur it came so fast. Hanabusa stood, stunned, his clear blue eyes stretched wide in shock. The force of the blow had stung, leaving dark circles to dance across his vision. In disbelief, he raised a hand to brush against his cheek as if checking to see if he had imagined it. He hadn't. It hurt.

He realized Kaname was still talking. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear away the persistent ringing, Hanabusa tried to focus.

"-on't expect this to occur a second time."

What was going on? It didn't make any sense. He could feel his forehead wrinkle in confusion. Did Kaname really believe he had done something like…? No, the dorm leader had the wrong idea. He would just have to set the pureblood straight.

"You- They've got it wrong," desperation colored his plea. "I didn't, would never, drink the blood of a human. This morning was only a little prank. I didn't mean for everyone to overreac-"

The taste of iron filled Hanabusa's mouth. Dimly, he realized he had bitten his tongue. The second backhand left the blond vampire reeling. His head remained turned to the side. Why? He hadn't done anything to deserve this! He bit his lip to keep further protests from spilling out.

"I don't want your excuses, Aidou." If anything, Kaname's tone was even colder than before. With a last stern glare, Kaname walked towards the door. The dark haired vampire turned before he left to address the gathered vampires. "Classes start in five minutes. Unless you plan to be late, I suggest everyone leave. Now."

Startled at the sudden change in direction the conversation had taken, the other vampires blinked owlishly. After a brief pause where they processed his words, there was a flurried scramble to get out the doors.

Still standing in the middle of the room, Hanabusa clenched his fists. Frustration bubbled up inside the blond vampire. He bit the inside of his cheek as unshed tears of fury gathered in his eyes. 'How can they even think that I did this?' He thought fiercely.

The creak of aged floorboards alerted the young vampire to the approach of his cousin. They stood in an awkward silence. Finally, Kain raised a hand and hesitatingly reached out to lay it comfortingly on his cousin's shoulder. Moving swiftly, the blond darted to the side and swatted the offering hand aside with a resounding crack. The silence between them grew tense as neither moved. Then Kain relaxed and stepped away. "Come on," he said, "we'll be late."


	3. The Wrongly Accused

**Disclaimer:** I do not own VK. Any of it. Well maybe... Nope. Nothing.

**Recap:** Everyone was upset with Hanabusa because he played a joke on them. Now, however, they _really are_ mad at him bacause he was named the culprit of an attack on a Day Class girl. She's ok and everything. Just, you know, anemic and starstruck. Hanabusa, on the other hand, is not ok. His Kaname-sama slapped him not once, but TWICE! Poor guy.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Classes were well under way when Hanabusa swaggered into the room.

The teacher, a middle aged man with a receding hairline and round spectacles, stopped talking and frowned. "It's a pleasure to have you grace us with your presence, Mr. Aidou," the teacher spoke sarcastically. "You are you feeling well, I hope?"

Hanabusa smirked. "Quite well. Thank you."

The teacher adjusted his glasses and gave in with a sigh. "Take your seat then."

As the golden haired vampire walked between the rows of chairs, whispers erupted to life and spread throughout the room. The smirk didn't slip from he lips, although it was a struggle to keep it there.

Hanabusa had been absent from class for several days after what he termed 'the incident'. The blond had refused to eat meals with his friends and spent most of his time alone in the room his shared with Akatsuki. His cousin had called it pouting, but Hanabusa was just trying to punish his friends for the way they had treated him. Although he would deny it if he was ever questioned, the fact that they didn't question the rumors, that they didn't simply believe in him, had hurt him deeply. Eventually, he had hoped they see this and seek him out and apologize.

Akatsuki convinced him to, at the very least, return to classes. After some thought, Hanabusa had agreed. After all, why should he be the one hiding? He wasn't the one who had acted out of hand. Oh, he would still ignore them, give them the silent treatment, but he would no longer hide away from their presence.

So he walked between the rows of seats with his head held high, ignoring the whispers and pointing. Let them think what they would. It didn't bother Hanabusa Aidou. Not one bit.

(..)(..)

By the time dawn approached, Hanabusa was at his limit. He escaped from the classroom before the bell had even finished ringing and retreated to the Moon Dorms. He rushed into the dorm and leaned against the doors. Relief and embarrassment welled up from within. Relief that he could hide away from the rumors and embarrassed that he felt the need to hide. He was secretly ashamed of himself for not being stronger.

"Aidou?" A high pitched voice called his name uncertainly.

His blue eyes snapped open in surprise and he looked around for the girl who had called him. He found her standing uncertainly at the foot of the stairs. She had shoulder length brown hair and wore a Day Class uniform. Yuuki Cross. The Headmaster's daughter. The girl that Kaname seemed to have an unknown interest in. She was also a prefect, keeping balance between the Day and Night Classes.

Hanabusa straightened and slid his cheerful mask back into place. "Good morning, Yuuki," he greeted politely. There was no way he was bowing down to the girl, no matter how important she was to Kaname.

Yuuki fidgeted, then drew closer so they didn't have to shout across the room. "I heard you were sick," she began. "How are you feeling today?"

Hanabusa's gut churned with something he couldn't identify. Other than his cousin, she was the first person since the rumors began to genuinely ask about his wellbeing. But that was Yuuki Cross for you. She was always concerned about other people. Be they human, vampire, or supposedly insane vampires.

"I'm feeling peachy," he lied to her. "What brings you to this side of the tracks?" The change in topic worked.

Yuuki glanced at the stairs and said, "Kaname wished to see me before my classes began." She turned and smiled up at him. "Don't let them get you down. I know you wouldn't hurt anybody."

And there it was. Her childish innocence. The belief that everyone in this world was good. He must have grunted something acceptable because she said goodbye and walked up the stairs. He watched her leave and then he drifted away towards the dining room.

(..)(..)

Other classmates began to trickle in slowly. Hanabusa ignored them, his nose tucked away inside a history book. He sat with his head resting in the palm of his hand as he leafed through the book. He grumbled to himself. The teachers had loaded him up with homework to turn in at the end of the week to make up for the days he had been absent.

Suddenly his chin smacked into the table as someone violently knocked into his chair. "Hey," he shouted angrily as he turned around in his chair. His irritated turquoise eyes meet simmering black ones.

"Excuse me," Yuuta sneered. "Didn't mean to disturb you. I know how busy you are planning your next attack."

His calm was broken. "Suck it, Yuuta," he replied heatedly.

"Apparently that's what you are good at."

He'd had enough with the accusations. Hanabusa stood up, the chair screeching across the floor, and slammed his book shut. He glowered at the taller vampire, imagining how good it would feel to rip that glossy black pony tail out of his thick head. Taking two or three deep breaths, Hanabusa was able to restrain his temper. Barely.

"What?" Yuuta stepped into the blond vampire's personal space. "Got something you want to say?"

Hanabusa smirk, drawing his lips thinly over his teeth. "Jealous of my good looks and way with the ladies?" He looked the other vampire up and down. "Don't worry about it too much. I'm sure you're good at… something."

Collecting his books, Hanabusa walked out of the dining room. There was at least one place where he could get some peace. He desperately needed some time to compose himself again.

He passed a few more students in the hallways, but were openly hostile towards him. As he rounded the last corner, he saw his cousin standing outside their door talking to Takuma. As he approached, he caught a snippet of their discussion.

"-hosted a ball last Sunday," Takuma was saying. "He is gaining popularity among the lower classes." He looked up and noticed Hanabusa's approach. He smiled thinly. "I'll see you at dinner," he said before he left.

Akatsuki turned and looked at his cousin, noticing how distressed he was. "Come on," he said opening their door and gesturing for Hanabusa to go in first. "I'll have them bring something up from the kitchen for us."

The blond just nodded, walking into his only sanctuary.

0.0

I am leaning against a stone building. My arms are crossed over my chest. I am wearing a black coat with the front left unzipped. The hood is pulled low over my face shielding my eyes from the waning sun. A strip of red peaks out from beneath the hoodie. Adorning the front of the t-shirt is a yellow smiley sporting fangs dipped in blood. I've been waiting in this spot patiently for a while. In front of me, a fountain tinkles softly, blending with the sound of leaves racing against the brick courtyard as a breeze rushes through. Still I wait. In the distance, a bell rings loudly. I lift my head and smile. The fun is about to begin.

Like an angry anthill, students from the Day Class pour out of the classrooms and stream away in small groups. In one of these groups, a victim had already been singled out. The group consisted of three girls and four boys. They each had an excruciating math test the next day so they all agreed to head straight to the library to do some heavy studying.

As they walked, two of the students lagged behind the group. "Kiyoshi," a dark haired girl said with a smile lacing her words, "do you really want to study for that horrid test tomorrow?" An innocent mischief sparkled in her dark eyes as she looked up to the taller boy.

Kiyoshi returned the girl's smile with a grin and a wink. "I'm already making an A in the class," he confessed. Unnoticed, the two of them dropped farther behind. Looking around, he said, "Follow me." And tugged her down a different path between two buildings.

In the original group, Sai suddenly stopped and looked around. "Hey," he said to draw everyone's attention. "Did anyone see where Kiyoshi and Misaki went?"

The other four also looked around before Kaido shrugged dismissively. "Knowing the two of them, they probably ditched us to find a dark secluded spot to make out." Beginning to walk again, he added, "I'm sure they'll walk in to the library claiming they got lost or something."

Despite Kaido's reassurances, Sai had an uneasy feeling swimming around in his gut. "You guys go on ahead. I'm just going to backtrack a little ways just to check on them."

A short girl with light brown hair giggled and shot Sai an searching look. "I didn't know you were such a pervert!" She giggled.

Rolling his eyes, Sai ignored his friend. He turned and began retracing their steps. The farther he walked away from the group, the stronger his uneasiness became.

An hour and a half later, Kaido looked up from his calculator. A sly grin broke out on his face. "Yo! Kiyoshi, Misaki! We're over here."

Their classmates spotted the group and waved. "Sorry 'bout that. I forgot my notebook in class and had to run back to grab it." The lie slid easily from Kiyoshi's lips as Misaki blushed.

"Sure, sure," Ikitani said in his 'whatever' voice. "Just sit down already. We've already covered chapters four through seven."

"Hey," Kaido said suddenly, turning a questioning gaze upon the latecomers. "Didn't you two run into Sai? He turned around to look for you both."

Kiyoshi and Misaki shared a bewildered look. "No, we never saw him."

This time it was Mai who spoke, concern lacing her words, "He's been gone a long time. He can't still be looking for them."

Kaido stood up from the table, closing his rather large math book. "I think I'm done with studying for one night. I'll go look for the little pervert." He left, his friends laughing happily behind him.

Sai's body wasn't found until the next morning. He leaned against a low wall in a brick courtyard. In the center, a small fountain gurgled sluggishly as ice tried to choke it.

0.0

Hanabusa was severely disoriented as he came awake. Colors blurred together as a bright light stabbed into his turquoise eyes, effectively blinding him. Reacting on pure vampire instincts, he twisted his body to the side and rolled off his bed to land in a crouch.

Playing catch up, his brain began to process information. Daylight streamed in through the window meaning it was well on its way to midday. Some primal instinct tuned towards danger must have woken him. And now he could feel the presence of another lower level vampire from the other side of the room. A growl erupted from Hanabusa's throat. He recognized this aura. Standing up, anger coursed through his veins like ice.

"Zero, what the hell do you think you're doing?" the haughty vampire growled out dangerously.

In response, the silver haired prefect calmly raised his gun, Bloody Rose, and aimed it directly at Hanabusa.

Disbelief colored the blond's words, "Have you lost what's left of your pathetic mind? You would dare to raise Bloody Rose against me?"

A seething hatred flashed through the ex-hunter's lavender eyes. "I may have become a low level vampire now, but it's still my job to kill murdering bloodsuckers like you."

"That's right, you're a lower class vampire and I'm-"

_'Huh?'_ Hanabusa was taken aback. _'Murder?'_ His brows crinkled in confusion as bright blue eyes blinked incredulously at the vampire standing on the other side of the bed.

"Don't look so surprised," Zero spit derisively. "You didn't exactly hide the body. I guess that's vampire arrogance at it's best for you."

Hanabusa had just enough time to react before the bullet ripped through the glass paned cabinet behind where he'd been standing. As he rolled to the side, ice shimmered around his hands and quickly spread across the floor.

_'I am getting sick and tired of people accusing me of things I had no part in!'_

Standing from where he crouched, Hanabusa brushed away imaginary dirt and collected himself. He mustn't let the crud on the bottom of his shoe standing before him know exactly how much he'd been angered.

"So you want a fight? The blond asked with grim humor. "Two can play at that game." He shifted to the balls of his feet, ready to spring into action the second Zero moved.

Before a fight could break out in earnest, however, Kain was suddenly standing between the two vampires, balance perfect despite the layer of ice he was standing on. "Does somebody want to explain to me," the orange haired vampire asked the room in a dangerously low voice, "why I'm not in my bed sleeping right now?"

Neither spoke. Hanabusa shrank back from his cousin's deadly wrath. He knew exactly how crabby his cousin became when his sleep was interrupted. Zero, on the other hand, didn't have such pleasant memories and shifted into an annoyed stance. He lowered Bloody Rose to point at the floor, but he refused to holster the weapon.

"Well?" Kain asked impatiently looking between the two.

Gathering courage, Hanabusa looked beyond his cousin to gaze at Zero. "Actually, I'd like to know the answer too."

Zero's eyes flashed with renewed wrath. "You _know_ why I'm here!"

"Why don't you enlighten _me_ then," Kain suggested with disappearing patience.

Sensing he was treading dangerously, Zero decided to comply. "A student disappeared last night," he began tersely. "His body was found in a courtyard this morning. Two puncture wounds were discovered on his neck and he was drained of blood."

"That doesn't explain why you're here waving your gun around," Kain pointed out.

Zero glared amethyst daggers around the tall vampire and pinned them on the blond. "Because _that one_," he sneered, "couldn't stop himself at just taking some blood from a human. He's murdered someone now. He can not go unpunished. Kaname can't step in to protect him."

Hanabusa broke in heatedly, "Kaname doesn't need to protect me. Your claims are ludicrous. I've been here the entire morning. I didn't kill anyone. Right Kain?"

But his cousin didn't answer.

Hanabusa looked at his cousin, confused and hurt like a dog who'd just been kicked by it's owner.

Instead, Kain asked the prefect, "Has Kaname been informed of these recent developments?"

"Why does it matter?" Zero said dismissively. "This is out of his control. Now if you'll move aside," he finished, raising his gun a second time, "it'll be my pleasure to kill that stuck up, snooty princess you're hiding."

The blond vampire spluttered with indignation. "I am not a _stuck up _princess!" he exclaimed defensively.

Kain rolled his eyes. "I don't think that's the real problem here."

The frown on Zero's face just got deeper as he readied Bloody Rose for a second shot. Aiming the gun's sight on the blond priss, Zero smirked at how pale he looked… But Aidou wasn't looking at him or at his gun. He quickly glanced over he shoulder and saw a figure standing in the doorway.

"Kaname!" Hanabusa squeaked out in surprise. He bowed low, remembering the last time the noble vampire had been in his presence. He flinched subconsciously, feeling a ghost of pain across his cheek.

Surveying the situation, Kaname stepped into the room. Hanabusa noticed that he still wore his Night Class uniform even though the day was half over. Briefly, he wondered if the dorm leader had even been to bed yet. Only the lines around his eyes and at the corners of his mouth told him of a deep set weariness.

"Zero," the noble vampire addressed the prefect first, "perhaps you should help prefect Yuuki with assuring the other Day Class students that they are safe."

The silver haired vampire smirked. "I'll be able to do just that as soon as I shoot the murderer." To drive his point home, the ex-hunter cocked his gun.

"I assure you," Kaname spoke stiffly, "he will be dealt with appropriately."

Kain shifted his weight subtly so that he stood in front of his smaller cousin. A sudden weakness took a hold of Hanabusa's legs. Not for fear of Kaname or even his life. But because his cousin, even though obviously holding doubts about his smaller cousin's innocence, would still put himself in front of danger to protect him.

Sensing his loss, Zero cursed under his breath, "Fine," he snapped, holstering his weapon. "I will hold you to your word." He stormed out of the room, a thundering cloud of silver and amethyst.

Hanabusa peaked out from behind his taller cousin. "Insolent prick," muttered the blond under his breath.

"Aidou," Kaname said sharply causing the small vampire to jump. When their eyes met, the dorm leader commanded, "Follow me."

What had Kaname meant when he said Hanabusa would be dealt with? The cousins shared a look of uncertainty. The taller looking concerned while Hanabusa paled a little and shrugged his shoulders. His act of indifference fell flat.

The first step was the hardest as the small blond vampire followed his dorm leader out of the bedroom.

(..)(..)

Hanabusa stood in a large room. It was dark. The harmful light of day locked away behind heavy curtains. The walls were devoid of pictures. Statues resting on stone pedestals dotted the room. There were no plants.

A desk skulked in the middle of the room. It was large and made of a dark wood, most likely mahogany. On top rested two neatly stacked piles of folders and a cylinder holding slender quills. Also two elbows, hands steepled in thought. Kaname sat behind the desk gazing unblinkingly across the room at Hanabusa.

He hadn't moved or spoken a word since sitting down over ten minutes ago. Hanabusa began to fidget. It was like he was watching, waiting for the blond to move first. Not surprisingly, his impassive face gave none of his thoughts away.

The blond shifted his weight again. If Kaname was testing him in some way, then Hanabusa wasn't going to fail him. He put his hands behind his back, twiddling his thumbs. His mind wandered and he caught himself whistling. He choked back the next note when he saw the look on Kaname's face. He would rather be fighting that prick Zero than stand silently in this in this room pinned under Kaname's scrutinizing gaze. He stifled a sigh and shifted his weight again. Why wasn't Kaname speaking? An uneasy foreboding made his stomach churn restlessly.

In the end, Hanabusa broke.

"-wrongly accused! I didn't -would never- drink blood from a human." Hanabusa's mind finally caught up with his mouth. He hadn't meant to speak. His will cracked and words continued to well up and pour out of his mouth. A pleading note entered his voice. "I know in the past I may have said some things- I may have complained about having to take the blood tablets. And I might have joked around by asking Day Class girls their blood type and even make some suggestive comments. But I would never, never, betray you!" He took a step forward and raised an imploring hand. His large, turquoise eyes shown brightly, pleading, begging for Kaname to believe in him. "Please," he said through numbing lips, "I am your most loyal ally. My life is -and always has been- yours."

Kaname continued to gaze over his steepled hands. But as Hanabusa spoke, his gaze hardened. Eventually, he lowered his hands to rest on top of the desk and told the blond quietly, "You've stopped taking your blood tablets."

The blond paled. He rocked back on his heels as if he'd been slapped.

_'What?'_ His eyes widened as he realized he couldn't deny the statement. _'But when…?'_ Around the time of the first attack. That's when he'd last taken the tablets. Did that mean…? Was he- Could he be responsible for those attacks?

Kaname's voice drew him back. "You are suspended until further notice. You will remain with in the Moon Dorm. You are not to set foot outside this building. For any reason." The words washed over the stunned vampire.

No. No, no, no! This- He couldn't have done it! He had to make Kaname listen. "Please. Wait. There's been some sort of mistake. You have to believe me! I didn't attack those students. I couldn't have. I-"

"Enough." The single word silenced his clamoring pleas. "There is nothing more to be said. Leave."

Stricken, Hanabusa turned and fled the room.

The slamming of the door echoed with the room. Kaname slumped a little in his chair and ran long fingers through his hair.

"Perhaps you were a little harsh on him." A voice spoke from a darkened corner of the room.

"He had to be dealt with this way, Takuma. I can't act any different in this situation."

The vice dorm leader stepped out of the shadows followed by a tall, orange hair vampire.

Both vampires walked to stand in front of the desk. Kaname studied them both. Takuma's pale blond hair stuck up in odd places, giving away the fact he'd been sleeping not too long ago. Despite this, he was awake and ready to work through the day if needed. Kain had changed out of his dark blue pajamas and into his white uniform. He stood stiffly, his feet apart, shoulders straight, and hands clasped behind his back. Silently, he was letting the noble vampire know that he disapproved of what he had done, but would still do as he was commanded.

Kaname nodded to each of them, acknowledging their determination and loyalty. It was his responsibility to make sure it wasn't misplaced.

Kaname gestured for Takuma to speak. "What more have you learned about the second attack?"

"Whoever did this is very careful. And smart. There were no witnesses. The last people to see or speak to the victim were his classmates from math. He turned back and the group continued on to the library. When he didn't show, one of the students began to look for him. He was declared missing at around midnight. A search party was formed and the victim's body was found just after dawn. Nobody remembers seeing anybody suspicious hanging around last night."

Kaname contemplated Takuma's report. "What about the body?"

"Drained of blood," the vice dorm leader began, "it looks like the attacker was behind the victim. There were two puncture wounds on the victim's neck. From the angle of penetration, his attacker was taller and it's consistent with an attack from behind."

Kaname leaned back and digested this information. It was apparent the three vampires were sharing the same thought, Aidou was taller than the victim by four inches. "That puts our estimated time of death between six p.m. and midnight." After a pause in which no one opposed this observation, Kaname asked Kain for his insights.

The orange haired vampire pressed his lips together, as if wishing to keep the words inside. "As I've already reported, Hanabusa hasn't taken a single blood tablet since the day of the first attack. This fact remains true. Yet he doesn't show any increased signs of hunger or interest in humans." Here, he paused, as if debating with himself. Reluctantly, he continued, "Hanabusa wasn't in our room when I woke last evening. I didn't see him until I entered the classroom. He was already sitting in his chair. He doesn't have an albeit for the murder."

Kaname nodded and addressed both vampires, "Continue to watch him. It should be easier to track his movements now that he is confined to the Moon Dorms."

It was a clear dismissal and Kain bowed, turning to leave. Takuma, however, remained standing. Kaname raised an inquiring eyebrow. "It's about Yaku Hiroshima, sir."

Kaname nodded, indicating for him to go on.

"I merely wished to say that he hosted another ball last Sunday and that his following is growing."

Kaname suppressed a frustrated sigh. Yaku was becoming a thorn in his side. "Very well. Thank you for bringing it to my attention." This time Takuma obeyed the dismissal and both vampires left.

Kaname spun his chair away from his desk. His gaze drifted out of focus as he lost himself in thought. Yaku Hiroshima was in a unique position for a vampire. His father was a level B vampire. At the time of his father's death, Yaku and his mother were rejected by the leading house and forced to leave. Many rumors circulated as to the whys behind the disownment, but none ever solidified into truth. Mother and son were all but forgotten. Now, however, many years later, Yaku has resurfaced. And he is gaining influence among the lower class vampires.

_'In truth,'_ Kaname thought bitterly, _'I wouldn't be bothered by this upstart, but for the reason he is gaining so much power.'_

Yaku was smart, Kaname would give him that much. The young vampire had chosen a controversial matter and given people a voice. And what was more controversial than humans and vampires attending the same school? About vampires refusing to drink from their natural prey, humans, and forging bonds with them?

It had started as whispers and quickly it was escalating into something far more dangerous. And while the protests were aimed primarily at the school itself, they were also thrown at Kaname by association. Because it was Kaname who entered into agreement with Headmaster Cross to form the academy. No, Yaku was clever, but Kaname suspected the vampire had someone older and keener backing him.

Kaname would have to discover the true puppet master that remained lurking unseen behind the curtain.

Yaku Hiroshima wasn't a threat to Cross Academy yet, but if his numbers kept growing… Kaname would be forced to step in and dispose of the vampire personally.

* * *

**A/n:** This chapter was much longer than I had planned. Different characters kept jumping me and threatening me with bodily harm if I didn't include them. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to drop me a review!

Also, you'll notice I've changed the name of my story. What do you think? Innocent Truths or Guilty Innocence? The ones I threw away were A Guilty Conscious and Innocent Guilt.

Special thanks to those who _did_ review! You are the reason this chapter is here right now and not rotting away in my brain. Thanks!


End file.
